Ex next door
by Bonasena
Summary: I don't even know if anyone even reads Ally McBeal fics anymore. I just recently found the show and I really love Larry Paul (AKA RDJ… who doesn't?) and Ally, but if anybody is reading this… I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave me a comment on your thoughts - Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, April 7th - morning **

**Allys apartment building**

Ally rushes out of her apartment and nearly runs a young boy down in the hallway on her way to the elevator. The young boy comes out of the door in the next door apartment. She reaches the elevator just in time. She gets on the elevator and presses the button. Just as the door closes she hears a male voice saying. "are you ready Sam?" the voice sounds so familiar to her and that name… Ally is cursing that the elevator door closed so she didn't get to see who the man was. It sounded exactly like her ex-boyfriend Larry Paul. All the way to work Ally keeps telling her self that it must have been something she imagined. Larry Paul moved to Detroit to be with his son, Sam. Why would he be back in Boston in her apartment building? Ally decides to try get it out of her mind she is late for court. It is a big case she is working on and she can't be distracted for her closing argument.

**Court**

Ally comes out from the ladies room. They are waiting for the jury to come back with their verdict. Allys client, a young man is sitting on a bench waiting for her and for the jury. A man in a grey suit with a suitcase passes by her.

"excuse me." He says and he bumps into her in the crowded court hallway. "hold the elevator please." He calls out. Ally turns around to get a glimpse of the man's face. for the second time today she hears that all too familiar voice of Larry Paul. It must be in her head. He is in Detroit with his son she tells herself. She can't catch a glimpse of the mans face in the crowded hallway before the elevator door close and the Jury is back with their verdict. Ally has five minutes to get the sweet soft voice of Larry Paul out of her head. She has to be prepared for the jury's verdict.

**Saturday, April 23rd - Allys apartment building**

Ally comes home from work. It is at about 4 pm. She has had a crazy week with a big case she has worked on for 2 weeks now with John Cage. The closing argument is on Monday and she has spent all her Saturday preparing for that with John at the office. Now she is ready to go to her apartment. Put on her pajamas and just relax for the night with a movie.

The elevator doors open once it reaches her floor and she sees a young boy waiting for the elevator. She recognizes the young boy as the boy named Sam she bumped into a few weeks ago in the hallway. The young boy steps politely aside to let Ally exit the elevator before he himself gets on the elevator. He smiles politely at Ally as he lets her exit. The boy seems somewhat familiar but yet Ally can't place where she has seen him before. Ally stops and stares back at the young boy as the elevator door closes. The young boys seem pretty tall but his face makes him look like he is about 10 years old. Ally walks down the hallway and passes the door where Sam came out from the morning she first saw him. there is no name on the apartment door, which Ally finds a bit odd. For a few months, the apartment has been empty. She hasn't met her new neighbor yet, only the young boy Sam. Ally reaches her own apartment door and fumbles with her key because she is still thinking about her case. Ally finally finds the right key and unlocks her apartment door. The door is almost closed behind her when she hears footsteps like someone is running down the hallway.

"dad I forgot my key to my bike." It is the sound of a young boy. It must be Sam. Ally thinks and smiles. She remembers he was carrying a bike helmet in his hand so how could he forget his key to his bike.

"are you sure you don't forget yourself?" a voice from what sounds like an older man is heard from the apartment next door right before the door to the apartment closes. Once again Ally thought she heard the voice of Larry Paul. The sound of Larry's voice when he was a bit irritated with her when she did or said stupid or silly things. The voice who was speaking to the boy sounded just like Larry. Ally opens the door and looks down the hallway towards the next door apartment, but the hallway is empty and silent. Once again Ally thinks she is just hallucinating. She can't figure out why she would start imaging him again or hallucinate about him again.

**Sunday, May 15th evening - Allys apartment**

The first nice and quiet Sunday night Ally has had in a very long time. The caseload in the office has been enormous lately so she hasn't really had a nice and quiet full weekend for a long time where she could just relax and stay home. It has been a hot humid week in Boston so Ally has her windows in her living room open to get some fresh air in and Ally has put on her pajamas and gotten all ready to snuggle up on the couch and read her favorite book when she hears the sound of a piano coming through the window. She lives in a quiet area and it is Sunday evening so there is almost no traffic on the street. Ally tries to focus on her book until she starts hearing a singing voice. She doesn't recognize the lyrics but the singing voice almost sounds like the sweet tender singing voice of her sweet love Larry Paul, when he would sit at the piano and sing for her. She can't believe her mind is playing tricks with her like this again. She knows she has been a bit stressed lately, but… imagining her ex-boyfriends singing voice coming into her apartment through the window on a humid Sunday evening in may is just too crazy… even for her. Ally puts away her book and turns on the tv to try and distract herself from the piano and the singing voice. Coming in through her window.

**Monday morning - Allys apartment building**

Ally is standing in front of the elevator on her floor and waiting. She hears a door being opened down the hallway behind her.

"Sam… your keys." It is the same voice again. The older man who lives in the apartment next door from Ally. He has that sweet raspy voice that sounds just like Larry Pauls to Ally. Ally is determined not to turn around and look for the voice. Her mind has been playing way too many tricks on her lately. She can't keep giving into the hallucinations so she just resists the urges to turn around. The elevator arrives on her floor and the doors slide aside. Ally steps inside and presses the ground floor button.

"hold the elevator please." The young boy Sam calls as he runs down the hall towards the elevator. Ally blocks the doors so the young boy can get on the elevator. "thanks." He says out of breath as he stands in the elevator facing the door next to Ally. Ally notices the young boy looking up at her several times doing the short ride down to the ground level.

"Everything okay?" Ally asks the young boy after she catches him looking up at her for the 3rd time. The boy tries to hide it by looking down at the floor when Ally catches him.

"Oh, yeah sure… sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he mumbles apologetically and looks down at the ground embarrassed about being called upon his starring. "I just thought I recognized you." The young boy explains.

"from where?" Ally asks.

The bing from the elevator announces the arrival at the ground floor and the elevator doors slide aside.

"your name is Ally McBeal right?" The young boy asks her with an uncertain smile as they leave the elevator together and enters the lobby.

"yes…" Ally says, assistant. The young boy lits up in a big smile.

"I knew I recognized you…" out on the street Ally sees a school bus stop in front of the building. "oh there is my bus… Goodbye Ally." Sam calls out and runs to get on the school bus. Ally is left utterly confused. She knows she has seen the young boy before but she can place where.

**Wednesday afternoon – court building**

Ally has just won a wrongful termination case in court and is now leaving the courtroom along with her client. They are walking down the hallway as they Smalltalk. The hallway is almost empty only a few court employees are buzzing around. A man in a dark suit walks pass them towards the elevator. He is talking on his cellphone. "yes I am on my way…" he says on the phone as he hangs up and rushes to the elevator. The elevator doors are just about to close and a court officer blocks the doors from closing so he can get on. Once again the Ally hears the voice. The voice of Larry Paul. She looks up towards the elevator. She can't believe her own eyes. Just as the elevator doors are inches away from closing she sees him. The smile… the dark-framed glasses and his dark chocolate brown eyes looking directly at her.

Ally is sure…

She really did just see him and he seemed just as surprised to see her as she did to see him. Normally her hallucinations of him don't seem surprised to see her but now… in the elevator, he actually seemed sincerely surprised to see her. The genuinely surprising expression in his eyes when he saw her confirmed her that he was there. It wasn't just another hallucination. Larry Paul was back in Boston. That must have been what the many hallucinations of hearing his voice everywhere have been a warning about. It was a warning that he was back in Boston and that eventually, she was going to meet him in court. Her hallucinations of her new neighbor sounding exactly like Larry Paul was just her mind warning her of Larry's return. Her mind knew that sooner or later the 2 of them would be meeting as opposing lawyers in court. It was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have more chapters in production I just want to see if anyone is even reading it first. so enjoy**

**Tuesday afternoon – the Fish and Cage law firm**

Ally comes out of the conference room. She has just had a mediation meeting with a client that didn't go so well. It is a divorce settlement that has ended up very heated. The settlement ended in nothing and they are now going to court and the meeting took way longer then Ally expected it to do. Ally walks towards her office and passes Elaine who is chattering with John on the way.

"I just don't know if it is such a good idea to tell her," John says in a whispering voice. "Ally is my friend. She deserves to know. I just don't know how to tell her…" John says. Suddenly Ally isn't so eager to get to her office. She wants to know what it is John think she should know.

"deserves o know what John?" Ally asks and that spooks John who lets out a scream and then apologies afterword when everyone in the office is looking at them. John seems to not really know how to tell her what he wants her to know.

"Larry Paul is back." Elaine starts and immediately receives a look from Joh that tells her to break the news more gently to Ally.

"Yeah, I know." Ally just simply says and walks to her office. That leaves Joh and Elaine with a puzzled look on their faces. They look at each other and then follows Ally into her office. Ally is already sitting in her office chair looking through her file on her divorce settlement.

"What do you mean you know?" Elaine asks with her arms crossed over her chest. She almost sounds upset that Ally knew and hadn't told her.

"I knew. I saw him last week at the courthouse." Ally explains with a movement of her head that says it is not a big deal to her.

"You saw him?" John asks surprised. "did you talk to him? were you opposing?" Elain continues with questions without giving Ally a chance to answer.

"no, I didn't talk to him. he got on the elevator. He was on his phone and no we were not opposing lawyers." Ally is busy looking over her case file.

"how do you feel about it?" John asks trying not to sound too curious or invading but still tries to get some answers. He thinks Ally is being a little too uptight about this subject.

"I don't know." Ally says and gives up on focusing on her case file and leans back in her chair. "I just briefly saw him but it makes sense why my mind has been playing tricks on me for the past few months." Ally explains.

"What tricks?" Elain asks. "past few months?" John asks in a high pitched voice. A little too loud so it attracts the attention of the rest of the office. Ally stands up and closes the door to avoid any more attention.

"I got a new neighbor a few months ago. I think it is a father and a son. The boy's name is Sam. And for a while I thought the voice of the father sounded exactly like Larry but it was just my imagination. My brain was warning me that Larry was back and I was going to meet him someday in court. I mean we are both lawyers. It was inevitable." Ally rationally explains to her two colleagues."

"didn't Larry Paul have a son named Sam?" Elaine asks.

"yes." Ally says not sure where Elain is going with this. "how old is your neighbor's boy?" Elaine asks.

"I don't know maybe 10-11 years old."

"Ally wasn't Larrys son 7 years old 2 years ago?" Elaine asks.

Ally now realizes where Elain is going with her questions. Technically the boy, Next door could be old enough to be Sam Paul, Larry's son. Which would mean that the father that she has heard several times would be… Larry Paul. Ally is starting to lose her balance. She can't believe it. Elain and John grab her and helps her to sit down for a moment.

"have you meet your neighbor? The father?" John asks.

"no… just heard his voice. He is always calling out his Son because the son forgets his keys. I have only met the son." Ally says but she can't stop thinking that it could be Larry living right next door and she didn't know.

Ally is shocked. she doesn't know how to handle this.

"Ally…" John says and looks down. He is kneeling down in front of her. "this might be a really bad time to tell you this but now might be as good a time as any…" John starts. He gets a look from Elaine that says get to the point… John clears his throat before he starts. "Ally when I saw Larry Paul today it was at the ice cream place." John has pain in his voice when he tells Ally the news but Ally doesn't understand why it pains him so much to tell her that. Yeah okay, it was at the ice cream place where Ally saw Larry with his ex-wife being all flirty with whipped cream 2 years ago, but… it was 2 years ago. "he wasn't alone." John continues. Ally still looks puzzled. "he was with a woman…" John explains.

"John… Larry can date whoever he wants. He is an amazing guy and of course, he has moved on and he is in love with someone else. He is in love and I am… happy… for… him…" it hurts more then Ally thought it would say those words.

**Thursday afternoon – courtroom**

It has been weeks since Ally saw Larry at the courthouse elevator. She hasn't heard her neighbor lately or seen the boy Sam in her building. It was probably as she thought just her imagination that the man and boy living next door was her long lost love, Larry Paul and his son Sam.

Ally has had a really good week. There was a man she meets at the bar who asked her out on a date and she hasn't heard Larry's voice anywhere lately. Overall it seems to be a pretty good day. That is just until she enters the courtroom to present the wrongful determination case she has been preparing for the past few days. She has all her arguments lined up and she knows the opposing attorney pretty well so it should all be over before lunch. That is until…

Ally is standing in the courtroom next to her client when the judge enters the courtroom.

"Mr. Johnson…" the Judges addresses to the opposing side. The head of the company that is being suid by Allys client is standing by himself. His lawyer is nowhere to be seen. "I was just informed that your lawyer had a heart attack this morning and he is currently hospitalized."

"yes, your honor. I have already hired a new lawyer. He should be here in a minute." Mr. Johnson informs the judges.

The judge nodes in agreement with the proceed. There are a few minutes of small talk in the courtroom and Ally is busy explain the process to her client when the door opens to the courtroom. Ally doesn't pay attention it is probably just a court officer.

"My apology for my delay your honor. I was called in last minute and my son is homesick." Ally immediately turns her head the moment she hears the voice of Larry Paul. He is walking towards his client but stops the moment he sees Ally. Their eyes meet and Ally recognizes the sweet smile of Larry Paul. She can't really believe he is actually standing right there.

"is there a problem counselor?" the judge asks and snaps both of them back to reality.

"no your honor," Larry responds and hurries to take a stand next to his client. He quickly shakes hands with his client before he turns his attention to the judge and the court can proceed as planned.

throughout the rest of the process in the courtroom, Ally is distracted by the very presence of Larry Paul. But the good thing is that he is clearly distracted by her too. He was expecting her to be there as much as she was expecting him to show up. So they are equally affected and distracted. The case falls out to Allys clients favor. Ally has a big smile on her face as she leaves the courtroom afterward.

"you know technically you didn't beat me." she hears Larry's voice behind her. She turns around and he is walking right behind her. "I saw that smile on your face. you didn't beat me. I was thrown in the last minute. If I had handled the case all the way through I would have won." He argues. Ally just smiles at him. "tell yourself that Larry." Ally says as they leave the courtroom together. Once they are in the hallway they step aside. "so you are back in Boston for real?" Ally asks. Larry nods and scratches the back of his head. "yep."

"and you live with Sam and…" ally has to search for the name of Sams mother. "Jamie… right?" she asks for confirmation that she got the name of Sams mother right. Larry smiles. "yeah her name is Jamie but I am not back together with Jamie, but… we live pretty close so Sam can ride his bike between us so he sort of stays with me 50% of the time so I get to be a part of his life like he wanted." Ally smiles. She actually feels a bit relieved about hearing that Larry is not back together with his beautiful ex-girlfriend and the mother of his child. She knows it sounds selfish but somehow she can't help but feel a bit relieved.

"I would love to stay and chat Ally but I gotta go. Sam is home, sick." Larry explains apologetically. Ally nods in understanding.

"can we maybe meet up some other time and chat?" Larry asks.

Ally remembers what John told her a few weeks ago that Larry was seen with another woman.

"we will probably meet in court." She just says a little cold but she feels like she needs to protect her self, but it pains her to see the sad look on his face that he is trying to hide from her. He nods in understanding and walks away.

**Same day – Allys apartment building**

Ally exits the elevator and walks down the hallway towards her apartment. She passes a tall brunette woman on the way. At first, glance, when they pass each other in the hallway Ally, doesn't recognize her but once Ally is in her apartment it hits her… the tall brunette woman looked exactly like Larry's ex-girlfriend Jaime. The mother of Larrys son Sam. Why would she be in Allys apartment building? Ally tries to forget it. she must have seen wrong. It couldn't have been her. Ally is exhausted. First being up against Larry for the first time after he comes back and that being at the same time she actually gets to speak with him for the first time since he came back. Ally drops down on her couch and a sudden feeling of deprivation and loneliness washes over her. She closes her eyes and the only thing she sees is his smile. The way he used to look at her. The smile and when he would take off his glasses and lean closer to her and look right into her eyes with his dark chocolate brown eyes. It would melt her heart, but now… seeing his face all she feels is loneliness. She didn't realize how much she actually still misses him.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 weeks since Ally met Larry at the courthouse. She can't stop thinking about him and every night she has dreams about him. Even one night she thought she heard the song he wrote for her, changes are, coming from the next-door apartment through the walls. She just tried to get the thought out of her head by telling her self it was just her imagination playing tricks on her again.

**Tuesday - Allys office**

It is at about 4 pm. It is a hot and sunny day in Boston and Ally is sweating over her case file. She has been working on this case for days and it feels like her client is working against her. Every time they go to court some new unexpected information pops up that her client forgot to inform her of. Ally mostly wish she could just drop the case but she is the 3rd lawyer her client has turned to so she feels obligated to see the case to its end. Her impossible client combined with her constant dreams and visions of Larry in her head is driving her nods. So she decides to call it a day and leave the office. Maybe she will go for a long walk home to clear her head. Ally comes out of her office with her purse in her hand. She knows the way to the elevator so well so she doesn't really look where she is walking. She is just looking down on her feet. She bumps into a man who comes out from the conference room. Every time she steps to one side to pass him he steps right in front of her.

"could you please just move out of my way." She hisses at him and then looks up to see who it is she is hissing at. She is surprised to look right into the all too familiar brown eyes behind the dark-framed glasses.

"Larry… Hey." She greets trying to put on a friendly smile to forget she just hissed at him like that.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He jokes with a smile. "want to talk?" He offers with his sweet smile. Ally scratches her forehead. She knows if she goes down that road again she will fall right into his arms again and she is not going to let this guy break her heart again.

"Thanks, Larry, but… I think I'll just go for a walk. Troubled case. That is all."

"well, maybe I can give you some inputs on how to handle it."

"Can you get a woman who doesn't trust you and who is lying to you to trust you. She is suing her husband for cheating on her because he has been married to 2 women at the same time but it turns out she actually has been cheating on him too and their children aren't her husbands. And she has been working as a call girl for the past 3 years but she doesn't consider that cheating." Ally explains. "every time we go to court some new unexpected surprises pop up about her that she forgot to tell me." Ally sounds really frustrated. Larry leads Ally into the elevator with a gentle hand on her shoulder. And before Ally knows it she is walking in the park across from the office building with Larry telling him all about her case and he is giving her some pretty good advice on how to handle the case. Larry gently leads Ally to a bench in the park and they sit down. Larry has given Ally some ideas on how she can handle her clients best interest, considering the fact that her clients distrust her. Ally haven't realized until now how good it feels discussing her case with Larry and how great it is to have a sparring partner on a difficult case. They sit in pleasant silence for a moment. They are sitting closer then normal colleagues would do but not too close. It is comfortable for Ally to be with Larry like this. The sun is shining over the park and all the sounds of kids who are playing and people on bicycles and the usual afternoon traffic that is starting to slow down. It is just a pleasant scenery for Ally. She looks over at Larry and suddenly realizes how incredibly handsome he looks in profile when he is just sitting there with the sun shining on his face and he looks so comfortable and relaxed.

It is like she is falling in love with him all over again.

It scares her. She told him she didn't want to talk to him about her case and she didn't want him to go with her in the park, so how did they end up on a bench in the park enjoying the sunshine together. His arm resting on the back of the bench stretched out behind her and his fingers gently touching her arm right where the sleeve of her t-shirt ends. Why does he have to be some damn charming and sweet-talking? Why does he always end up mind tricking her like this?

Ally gets up from the bench. Larry look surprised at her. "I gotta go." She says and rushes off before Larry can get a word out. He is just left alone on the bench shocked about Allys sudden withdraw and take off.

**Friday afternoon - Ally's apartment building – lobby**

Ally is on her way home from work. It has been a long day. She got thrown into a new case today on the final day of court. Being thrown into a case is Allys least favorite way of being handled a case. Ally walks down the street and sees Larry walking towards her.

"Larry?" she asks surprised. He is probably the last guy she wants to talk to. She has seen him in the office a few times because he has been the opposing lawyer to John Cage. Ally hasn't spoken to him since she ran off in the park 2 days ago. She lost her case but his advice on how to handle her client's distrust did help her a lot. But since they spend time in the park together Ally can't close her eyes without seeing Larry smiling at her and last night she dreamt about them being back together.

"Hey, Ally." He just smiles at her. Ally passes her and enters the lobby and then realizes that Larry has followed her into the lobby. She stops in front of the elevator.

"what are you doing here?" Ally asks while they are waiting for the elevator.

"I live here." Larry simply responds and looks straight ahead.

"no, you don't. I do."

"so do i." the elevator arrives and they both enter. Larry presses the button of the floor on which he lives. "which floor" he asks. Ally looks over at the panel. "same." She responds.

"How did your case go?" Larry asks. As they are waiting for the elevator doors to close.

"no. no… you do not get to do that." Ally says sounding upset and pointing at him with an accusing finger. Larry turns to face her. "do what? I ask how your case went. It is a simple question… and… by the way… what did I do? Why did you run off that day?"

"You do not get to trick me into falling in love with you again." Ally says with still an accusing finger pointed at Larry. She pokes him in the chest several times. Larry grabs her wrist to get her to stop poking him in the chest.

"I never tricked you into anything." Larry defends himself and looks a bit offended at Ally.

"You tricked me into fall in love with you and then you…" "I never tricked you to fall in love with me. you fell in love with me on your own." Larry interrupts Ally. It annoys her but she realizes he might be right. That was an unfair and unreasonable accusation.

"Okay, maybe you didn't trick me then but you have tricked me many times while we were together and also on Wednesday. I never agreed to go with you."

"You didn't complain either." He argues. They are starting to sound more like lawyers arguing in court about a different perspective on the same case.

The elevator doors open and they both exit but their arguments don't stop there. They continue arguing about the times where Larry would trick Ally to his own amusement while they were together. They walk down the hallway towards Allys apartment as their argument continues. Larry stops in front of the apartment next door from Allys.

"Why are you stopping?" she asks suspiciously.

"Because I live here. This is my apartment. Ally's eyes widen. He has been living right next door from her. It has been him… the real Larry Paul… that she has heard in the hallway and also it must have been him playing the piano in his apartment.

Larry takes a step closer to her. Invading her personal space but Ally doesn't seem to mind. His eyes so soft looking into hers as he asks "Was I really that bad of a boyfriend… I mean besides the breakup…" Larry's voice is so calm and soft as he looks at her with his big sweet brown eyes.

Ally find it difficult to not just throw herself right at him and kiss him eagerly and passionate right now but instead, she just takes a step back, so he is out of her personal space. She looks down at the ground. "maybe not."

There is a moment of awkward silence before Larry chuckles and look away from Ally. He takes a moment before he asks. "where do you live?" Ally isn't sure if she should tell him or not.

She hesitantly points towards her door, Larry starts smiling.

"so, you are my noisy neighbor." He says with a teasing smile. Ally looks at him offended. "I am not noisy. I can hear you yelling at Sam or you… you playing on your piano. You…" she pokes him in the chest. "are the noisy neighbor."

Ally says accusing and then walks over to her own door. Larry just chuckles and starts to find his keys to unlock his door. once Ally is inside her apartment, she realizes Larry did that exact same thing again. He tricked her to overreact and it amuses him. just like he used to do. Back when they were together Ally kind of liked it because they always ended in incredible sweet and romantic kisses but now… it bothers her that he still manages to get her to overreact that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Monday afternoon/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is raining and Ally has run most of her way home but she has still managed to get style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt began to drizzle just when Ally left her office so she thought she would make it home before it really started to rain. When she was about halfway home a thundercloud was over her and she thought She might as well just make a run or it and try to get home as fast as she could. Ally is soaked to the skin once she enters the lobby of her building. She is not really paying attention to anyone else. She just wants to go to her apartment, get some dry clothes on and get something warm to drink. She is just heading straight for the elevator when she hears the voice of Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, Ally." Ally looks over and sees Sam standing together with his father./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sammy…" Larry says in a reprimanding tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sorry, daddy. Hello miss. McBeal." Sam says politely to Ally. It makes Ally smile. "It is alright Sam you can just call me Ally." Ally walks over to them with a big smile to Sam. Sam looks up at his father with a satisfied smile on his face. the same smile Larry often have./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""what are you guys doing?" Ally asks and looks over at Larry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""waiting for mom. She is late." Sam says. "and dad is a scaredy-cat. He won't let me ride my bike in the thunderstorm."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam says with a devilish smile against his father. That makes Ally laugh and it cracks a smile one Larrys face too. Ally loves the relationship Larry seems to have rebuild with his son over the past few years since he moved back to Detroit. Ally is so happy for both of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You look pretty soaked Ally." Larry states. "you should go get some dry close on maybe take a shower to get heated up." He sounds sincerely concerned about her wellbeing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""so now it is Ally?" Sam asks his father in a bit of a mocking tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""zip it, Sammy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""so are you and Ally together again?" Sam asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""no." both Larry and Ally says at the same time. "we are not. Ally lives in this building. She is actually our neighbor." Larry elaborates to his son./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""cool. That makes it easier for you two to smooch around when I am not here." Sam says and walks to the door to look for his mom who is supposed to arrive any time soon. That comment takes both Larry and Ally by surprise but Ally just starts laughing at it Larry seems a bit more shocked about his young son's statements. After Larry has recovered from the shock of his son's unexpected comment Ally notice that Larry is observing her. She looks at him with a questing look that silently asks what are you looking at but Larry just shakes his head and respond in the same silent manner with a facial expression that says nothing, never mind. Sam comes back and sits down in the chair he was seated in before. He is laying halfway down across the chair with his back against one armrest and his knees resting over the other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, buddy. Manners, please. Keep your feet on the ground." Larry sounds much more parental and much more like a father who isn't just the fun weekend father but actually a father who takes part in raising his son to be a great young man someday. Sam does as his father told him to./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'll go up and get some dry close on. I'll see ya. Bye Sam." Ally says with a smile and then walks to the elevator. She steps into the elevator and right before the elevator doors close her eyes meet with Larrys. It suddenly feels just like one of those forbidden glances they use to have. Like when they where together and they would be in court and they would have theses forbidden little glances at each other. Ally notice as she walks down the hallway to her apartment that she has intensified heartbeat and she is feeling that warm feeling on her face again. She doesn't like it. she is determined not to fall for his charm again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Monday night/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At around 8 pm Ally is sitting in her pajamas and is watching a movie while eating ice cream. She took a shower when she got home to get heated up. Now, she's just relaxing on the couch and is determined to not do anything else or talk to anyone tonight. That is just until it knocks on the door. Ally looks through the peephole in her door and sees to her big surprise that it is Larry standing outside. For a moment she considers whether she should open or just pretend like she isn't home. He knocks on the door again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ally could you please open I just want to say something to you." His voice is so soft and pleading. Ally can't resist and she opens the door hesitantly. At first, Larry doesn't say anything he just smiles at her. She looks at him with a puzzled look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""where you in bed already?" he asks with a smile. Ally isn't sure if he is flirting and want to join her or if he is just asking to be polite and didn't mean to wake her up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""why?" Ally asks a little too cold and Larry realizes how his question could be interpreted as a flirtatious request./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, I… I didn't mean it as flirting… I meant I didn't mean to wake you up if you were already in bed… asleep."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It amuses Ally to see him blush and get so flustered and embarrassed. She starts to chuckle. "it is okay Larry." She can't stand seeing him like that. She reaches out and take his hand and gives it a little reassuring squeeze. "I wasn't asleep. I was watching a movie."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Larry nods in understanding as he is looking down at the floor for a moment to try and get himself together so he actually could tell what he wanted to in the first place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just wanted to apologize to you for Sammy's very direct and slightly inappropriate comment earlier in the lobby."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ally starts to get that fuzzy feeling in her head again when she looks at him. he is standing in front of her apartment at 8 pm and he is apologizing on behalf of his son for comment about them smooching. Ally starts to get some images in her head of her hands all over his hair and her lips all over his face and his neck. She shakes her head to try and get the pictures out of her head but that doesn't go unnoticed by Larry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you alright Ally?" Larry asks concerned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah… yeah… I'm… I'm fine. Larry, it is okay with Sam's comment. I didn't take it personally. But it is very sweet of you to think about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Larry just nods and look down once again. Ally notice a slight blush on his face. she finds him so attractive when he is wearing loose sweatpants and his college t-shirt. His hair looks a little bit wet like he has just taken a shower. Ally realizes she is staring at Larry. He looks up and their eyes meet and the gaze lasts a lot longer than it should as they are just colleague and neighbors. Ally had forgotten how beautiful his dark brown eyes are and how easily she can get lost in them. They slowly move closer and closer to each other without any of them really realizing what is going on. It feels like everything around them disappear. They are so close to each other. She can feel his warm breath on her face. she can almost feel his lips on hers again. The sweet warm fuzzy feeling she gets all over her body when she kissed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The moment is brutally abrupted by the sound of Larry's cellphone in his apartment. The door to his apartment is left open. They both seem a bit surprised at how close they where to kissing and Ally just stares at him with wide eyes and then quickly escapes to her apartment and closes the door behind her. Inside her head, she is beating her self up. She almost let him seduce her right back into his arms with his big dark brown puppy eyes. She can't believe that she was just about to give in to him all over again. She can't let that happen. She needs to stay away from him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Over the month Ally is trying to hide from Larry. She is intentionally trying to avoid meeting him in the hallway, lobby or elevator. One time she saw him in the courthouse and she hides in the ladies room when he approached her. She knows it is a bit childish but her hallucinations about him are getting more intense. She dreams about him at night and doing the day she imagines that he enters her office and they make out. One day Larry had a mediation meeting with Lin and her client and after the meeting and after his client had left, Ally saw Larry look towards her office. He approached John who walked right by him and asked if John had seen Ally. This happened while Ally was hiding in the bathroom. John was, from what Ally could see from her hiding spot just about to reveal her hiding spot when Elaine interrupted John and asked him to do her some favors that were obviously made up and then Larry left the office. When Ally finally left the bathroom and re-entered her office to continue her work Elaine came into her office and closed the door behind her. She walks directly to Allys desk and determined placed her hands on the desk and stared directly at Ally./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""what are you doing?" Elaine had asked in a very accusing tone. Ally pretend to have no clue what she was referring to so Elaine elaborated her accusations against her boss. "you are hiding from Larry Paul… the man of your dreams and the love of your life…" "he is not…" Ally had started but Ally has told Elaine about her hallucinations of Larry before so it had seemed pointless to deny it. Ally knew Elaine was right. She shouldn't be hiding from him. When Ally had left the office to go home for the day she had thought about what Elaine had said to her. Elaine had later in the conversation… When it had changed from being accusations and Elaine's complaints about covering for Allys childish behavior to be an actually mutual conversation… told Ally to confront her hallucinations or try to understand what her hallucinations meant. On her why home Ally had wracked her brain about it. what could a dream about making out steaming hot passionate sex with her ex-boyfriend in her office mean? Other than the obvious… that she was still in love with her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElaine had ended the conversation by suggesting Ally trying to talk to Larry, maybe they could start with being friends and that might help her hallucinations go away or at least being less sexual. Ally had just been walking around while her brain had worked in high gear to figure out what to do about the situation and before she knew how she got there she was standing in front of the office building where Larry had his office when she first met him. Ally took a deep breath before she started to climb the stairs to the second floor where she found Larry's new office. It said Larry Paul – attorney on the door. the door was slightly open and she could hear Larry talking with someone inside so she didn't want to interrupt in case he had a meeting with a client. So Ally just waited until she heard Larry say something that told Ally that it was not a client meeting he was in the middle of… it was a lot more personal. "how about dinner tonight?" he asked whoever he was with. That made Ally curious and she peeked through the tiny opening in the door. what she saw didn't make her feel like starting a conversation with Larry Paul about being friends. She saw a brunette woman, about the same height as Ally leaning in a kissing Larry. Ally felt this odd feeling like her stomach was turning in to a knot and it was like her heart stopped beating for a second. Ally just turned around and left the building and walked home. She hadn't even been bothered that it had started raining./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday afternoon.**

Ally has just won a case and is leaving the court building and heads home for the day. As she steps outside the court and looks around to enjoy the sun shining on her face her very good mood changes to a knot in her stomach and a headache. She sees Larry is standing with the same brunette women she saw him with a few weeks ago. They are kissing and doesn't seem to care about being in a public area. When Ally was together with Larry it didn't bother them showing affection for one another in public. But they still managed to keep it on some level civilized to try not to nauseate bystanders, but watching Larry and his new girlfriend makes Ally feel nauseated just by seeing her hands slide down his back and his rare end. It disgusts Ally and she leaves the courthouse and heads home.

Ally enters the elevator and turns to face the door. just as the doors are closing Sam comes running and jumps into the elevator just in time for the doors to close.

"Hey, Sam." Ally greets. She has always liked Sam, ever since the first time she met him when he showed up in her office to request her help to sue his father. Ally notice Sam doesn't seem happy.

"Are you alright Sam?" Ally places a hand on Sam's shoulders but Sam moves away from her. It surprises Ally. It takes a moment where it seems to Ally like Sam is collecting his thoughts before Sam turns to face her.

"Why are you avoiding my dad?" he asks very accusing at her. He looks very upset. His question surprises Ally.

"what?" Ally asks.

"you are avoiding my dad and now he has started to date someone else and he shouldn't." Ally can sense tears forming in the young boy's eyes.

"Sam your father can date whoever he wants."

"no," Sam says persistently. He seems really upset.

"have you meet her?" Ally asks Sam. "your dads new girlfriend?" She isn't really all that interested in talking about Larry's new relationship but if it can help Sam she is willing to overcome her own discomfort.

"Yeah. I mean she seems kinda nice, but…" Sam shrugs. "but you and dad should be together." Sam says and looks up at Ally with pleading eyes.

"so it is not because she isn't nice? You just don't want to think of her as nice?" Ally asks and Sam shakes his head. It makes sense to Ally and it really warms Allys heart that Sm likes her so much.

"Sam you are always welcome to visit me if you like to." Ally says as they leave the elevator and walks down the hallway together. "thanks." That brings out a smile on the young boys face. they stop in front of Sams apartment door and Sam searches his backpack for his key.

"is it mean of me to not be happy for my Daddy? I mean I love my daddy… I just wish he would be with you instead of her. My dad was much happier when he was with you. He loves you. I know it." Sam says without looking up at Ally. He finally finds his keys and unlocks the door. Ally doesn't really know what to say to that last comment so she just answers Sams question instead.

"it is not mean Sam. You love your Dad and your Dad knows that. I just think you should tell him how you feel."

"but I don't want to make him sad, and…" Sam looks up at Ally with a sad look on his face. "he seems kinda happy." Sam says and then he walks into his apartment and closes the door and Ally goes to her apartment. Ally drops her bag and walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water while she thinks about what Sam said. "he seems kinda happy." Was Sams choice of words. Sam is just a kid but a really smart kid and Sam never expressed seeing his father Kinda happy with Ally. Sam said that his father loves her and that he seems kinda happy with his new girlfriend. "he loves you. I know it." keeps echoing in Allys' head as she drifts off to sleep that night.

After Allys conversation with Sam in the elevator, Sam starts to talk more with Ally. Almost on a daily basis, Ally will meet Sam in the Lobby and they will get on the elevator together and though the short elevator ride and the short walk to the apartment door they will have a great little conversation. Sometimes Ally feels like she might be closer with Sam than Larry is. Ally enjoys the time with Sam although she does find it a bit peculiar that she is spending time with her ex-boyfriend's son without Larry knowing. She is a bit concerned about what Larry would say if he found out about it. one day Ally comes home from work and she sees Sam sitting on the floor outside her apartment door. "hey Sam. Have you forgotten your key?" Ally asks with a smile. Sam shakes his head. "no. I just don't really want to be with dad tonight."

"why not?"

"dads new girlfriend is coming over later for dinner and dad wants me to meet her like for real and I don't want to." Sam looks so sad.

"When is she coming over?"

"at 7. Pm. Dad is in court so I am alone."

"why don't you come in?" Ally unlocks her door and Sam stands up and follows her into her apartment and closes the door. Ally likes the big smile on the boys face. for the next few hours, they mostly spend time talking about Sams school and just everything and nothing. At some point, Ally goes to the kitchen to make them both something to drink when she comes back Sam is sitting at the piano. He is playing a simple melody and Ally starts to think how much he reminds her of Larry. He is practically a mini version of him.

"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea…. His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain. Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. Without his life long friend, puff could not be brave. So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave." Sam sings as he plays the song. Ally can see the sadness on his face as he sings the song that he once told Ally that he didn't like because it was sad. Ally walks over and places the glass in front of Sam and he looks up at Ally with a sad look before he takes the glass and takes a sip of the offered drink. Ally sits down next to Sam and wraps her arms around him. Sam leans his head against Ally. "I thought you didn't like that song because it is sad."

"yeah but I feel sad," Sam says and stops playing.

"Why do you feel sad?"

"do you remember when you were together with my dad?" Sam asks. Ally nods not sure where Sam is going with it. "my dad would have time to play with me. we would do all kinds of funny things together. Now he doesn't have time."

"so you are puff and your dad is Jakie paper in the song?" Ally asks. Sam just nods.

"I know you don't like to tell you dad things because you think it will make him sad but I think you should tell him. I know your dad loves to spend time with you." Ally hugs Sam into her.

"I should probably go home." Sam and Ally look over at the wall clock. It is 15 minutes past 6 pm.

"yeah, you should."

Sam and Ally get up and Ally walks Sam to the door.

"Thanks, Ally for letting me stay with you."

"always." Sam gives Ally a hug which takes her by surprise and then he heads out the door. at the same time, Larry steps out of the elevator and he instantly notices which door Sam came out of.

"Hey, buddy. Where are you going?" Larry asks as he walks closer to Sam. Larry has 2 bags with groceries in his hands.

"home," Sam says in a calm nonchalantly tone.

"what were you doing in Allys apartment?" Ally hears the conversation as she is standing on the other side of the door.

"I just needed to ask her a question about my homework," Sam says and walks into his apartment and starts to take off his shoes.

"don't lie to me, Sam."

"Dad, she is really nice. I like her." Sam says and walks back into the hallway where his father is still standing looking very persistent and a little irritated.

"yes I can see that but I would appreciate if you would try and accept that I am with Ally now."

Sam look confused at his father and the name mistake doesn't go unnoticed by Ally who is standing behind her door in her apartment. "I mean Ellie." Sam starts smiling devilishly. "forget it, Buddy." Larry says a little irritated. "Ellie will be here in 45 minutes. Help me prepare dinner."

"why? Dad, why don't you like Ally anymore?" Sam insists. He is not giving up his battle.

"I never said I don't like her anymore, buddy. But she doesn't trust me."

"was that why you never asked her to marry you?" that question catches Larry completely by surprise.

"who told you I was planning on that?"

They walk into the apartment and Ally can't hear the response to Larry's question but the conversation between Sam and Larry surprised Ally. She never knew Larry had ever planned on propose Marriage. Why would he not tell her? What also keeps spinning inside her head is the fact that Larry didn't say specifically that he didn't like her anymore. Larry is a lawyer which means he knows better than anyone to express himself as precise as possible to avoid any misinterpretation. He just did the exact opposite of that. Ally like to think that Larry would never make a mistake like that. Not even in a random conversation with his son. His son is smart. He would know how to use an imprecise expression like that against his father. Something about this conversation between Sam and Larry feels odd to Ally.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next 2 weeks, Ally starts to Sam more often. Some days when Ally enters the lobby of her apartment building she will meet Sam. It almost seems to her like he is waiting for her. They will enter the elevator together and have a nice talk in the elevator and doing their walk to Sams apartment door. Ally is enjoying her time with Sam, although it does feel a bit odd spending quality time with her ex-boyfriend's son. Sam often tells Ally about his basketball games and about what he does when he is at his mom's. Ally really enjoys spending the time with Sam but she also feels a bit uncomfortable when he is telling her about his father's new girlfriend, Ellie. Sam has told Ally that she is a lawyer like his father. Ally can't deny to her self that it is creating a knot in her stomach hearing about Larry's new girlfriend. She can't help but feel a little bit pleased hearing that Sam doesn't really like her.

Courthouse

Ally has been working on a case for the past week. It was a very emotional case about a divorce settlement with a custody dispute over the kid. Ally was representing the father, who had previously been convicted. Ally had won the case by getting the father rights to see his child. Ally had argued rationally with logical legal arguments while her opponent, a young brand new lawyer from new York had argued emotionally about a child's need to be connected with its mother.

After the case Ally satisfied lives the courtroom. She walks straight across the hallway and places her purse on the bench. She is searching through her purse for keys.

"Are you completely heartless?" Ally turns around and searches for the voice. She doesn't have to look long. It is the young female lawyer she was up against in court. She is walking furiously straight at her. Ally just look surprised at her and feels a bit intimidated by her very mission-oriented walk towards her. There are a few people in the hallway and everyone has stopped to look at the scene happening.

"Pardon?" Ally says.

"don't you have any empathy. That young boy needs his mother. How can you argue about the principals of law?"

"because… I am a lawyer. It is my job." Ally says still not recovered from the surprised and sudden verbal attack of her courtroom opponent.

"it was a little boys life we were talking about. A little human being that you are forcing away from his mother."

"he is going to be with his father 2 weekends a month. He will still be living with his mother for the majority of the time. A kid needs a relationship with his father too." Ally argues.

"don't you have any empathy for this little boy and his mother? His father is a convicted felon" the lawyer argues. She almost yells at Ally.

"he stole a car when he was 16. And ran it into a tree." Ally argues to point out how insignificant those arguments are related to the custody case which was what was on the agenda in the courtroom. Ally doesn't really want to get into this. This case was just a case with a client like any other. That is what Ally has been telling herself, but… truth be told the case has affected her a bit. One day she saw her client with his young son. They seemed so happy and the young boy asked his father if they could go and play in the park or have icecream. When the father had told him no because the boy was going to be with his mother. The boy had looked so disappointed and sad. The whole case reminded her of a few years ago when Sam first came to Allys office and told her he wanted to sue his parents. Ally remembers the joy on Sam's face when he was spending time with his father and seeing Sam now that he lives with Larry, was what motived Ally to fight even harder for her client's rights to see his son because she has seen how important a relationship between a father and a son is.

"I do have empathy." Ally says and now looks very determined. "my empathy is with the boy. That boy needs his father. He deserves to have his father in his life too."

"fathers have no rights. They shouldn't have." Ally look shocked at the lawyer. She clearly doesn't know anyone who is parents. The lawyer almost screams at Ellie. Ally looks around them. Everyone in the hallway has stopped and are staring shocked at the last statement in the conversation. There is complete silence in the hallway. Everyone has stopped moving. The silence is broken by the sound of the elevator bell. The elevator doors open and an all too familiar young blond boy runs out of the elevator. He seems to be the only passenger on the elevator.

"Hi, Ally," Sam says with a big smile as he runs over to Ally. He embraces Ally with a big hug.

"where is your dad?" Ally asks and looks back at the elevator doors that has now closed. Sam shrugs with an unknowing facial expression before the big devious smile breaks out.

"he was too slow," Sam says with a smug smile. It makes him look a lot like his father. Ally has seen Sam and Larry race to the elevator quite often lately so she understands what Sam means. Ally has seen how Larry has been distracted with something that would give Sam a big headstart, which Ally can imagine probably was what happened about 5 minutes ago when Sam and Larry arrived at the courthouse.

Everyone who was watching has now moved on with their own business. Ally is focused on Sam and ignoring the very angry expression on her younger courtroom opponent.

"How was your day?" Ally asks Sam while she gets back to her search through her purse that she was doing before she was interrupted by her opponent.

"what are you looking for?" Sam asks.

"my keys."

"You need help?" Sam asks. Ally look at Sam to see if he is joking but he has his very polite, kind sweet boyish smile on his face that makes him look so much like his father. Ally just smiles and rummages her hand through his tousled blonde locks.

"Thanks, Sam."

The elevator bell rings again and this time the elevator is very cowed. A large crowd of people gets out. While Sam has been chatting with Ally, the young blonde lawyer has made her way to the elevator. While she has been waiting for the elevator she has been looking furiously back towards Ally, but Ally knows in her heart she defended her client's rights to the best of her abilities. So she is determined to not let her opponents comments get to her.

"arrgh…" Sam says. Ally looks up from her purse. She finally managed to locate her keys. She looks in the same director as Sam to see Larry Paul kissing a woman. Ally can only see her from behind but Ally is certain that it is the same woman that she saw Larry kiss in his office. It must be his new girlfriend. Ally is a bit grossed out about how public they are showing their affection. "I don't like her. she is annoying." Sam says. Ally turns her back to Larry and his girlfriend and focuses back on Sam. She sits down next to Sam who has sat down on the bench. She wraps her arms around him.

"Have you told your father?" Sam looks up at Ally with a look that silently says. why would I do that? "I think you should tell your father. He cares about you. I'm sure he wants your opinion."  
"he always gets mad. Just because I asked him why he isn't with you anymore?"

Ally can hear the pain and sadness in the young boy's voice.

"Sam." Ally hear Larry's voice calling. He sounds a bit irritated.

"bye Ally," Sam says and gives Ally a last hug before he unwillingly walks towards his dad. "I told you not to run away from me, buddy," Larry says in a serious and a bit annoyed tone. They are standing in front of the elevator and waiting for the elevator to arrive. Ally notice how Larry's girlfriend has her hand on his back and suddenly she notices how her hand travels further and further sounds until she can't watch anymore. Larry doesn't seem to notice. He has one hand on his girlfriends back and his other hand is resting on Sam's blonde head.

"how about we go for ice-cream in the park buddy?" Larry asks Sam. Sam look up at his dad and Ally notice the big hopeful smile on the young boy's face.

"near the basketball court?" Sam asks. Larry look at his girlfriend and then back at Sam and nods. Sam immediately jumps in excitement and then look back at Ally with a big smile.

The elevator arrives and Larry and Sam followed by Larrys girlfriend steps into the elevator. They turn around to face the front of the elevator and Sam eagerly presses the button of the lobby. Right before the elevator doors closes Ally sees the face of Larry's girlfriend

IT IS THE OPPONENT LAWYER, ELLIE SIMPSONS.

How couldn't she have put that together? She knew her opponent lawyers name was Ellie Simpsons and she knew Larry's new girlfriend was a lawyer and her name were Ellie. From the first mediation meeting in the office Ally thought she recognized from somewhere but was never able to place form where.

That night Ally has trouble sleeping. She can't stop thinking about how Larry can date a woman who doesn't think divorced fathers has custody rights. She can't figure out if she should tell Larry what she said or not. If she does it might seem she is just jealous and is trying to ruin his relationship. At the same time, she also feels a bit obligated to tell Larry about his girlfriend's opinion on divorced fathers rights.


	7. Chapter 7

**note: I don't know if anyone still reads this. it has been awhile since I last updated, but here is another chapter.**

It has been a few slow days in the office. Ally has the weekend off and she is determined to get some rest. She wakes up around 9 am. She gets up and pulls the curtains aside. It is a beautiful sunny day in Boston. She has a good feeling about today. Ally got up and padded barefoot to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She gets in an even better mood when she hears Sam and Larry in the hallway.

"Buddy, you forgot your key… again." She hears Larry yells after his son. It has become almost a weekly thing that when Sam is going to visit his mother, he forgets his key, which amuses Ally. She likes hearing their little arguments because it doesn't really sound serious. It is almost about Sam forgetting something.

"Hey Dad, what are you going to do today when I am at moms?" Ally can hear Sam asks in the hallway. He is standing in the hallway while his father is getting his stuff ready in the apartment.

"I don't know buddy. Maybe I'll spend some time with Ellie."

"or Ally…" Sam says with great optimism in his voice.

"Sam you need to stop that," Larry says and steps into the hallway right in front of Sam. Larry kneels down to be the same height as Sam. "my girlfriend's name is Ellie. I care about her and I want you to stop talking about Ally.

"But dad…" Sam protest. "I like Ally better and I know you do too."

"and how would you know that?" Larry asks irritated. Sam looks just as persistent as Larry sometimes does when he knows he is right.

"because when Ally was your girlfriend you would tell mommy that you love Ally. You have never said that you love Ellie. You only say you care about her, but you also say you care about mommy. And Mommy says that you are not as happy now as you were when you were with Ally."

"your mom doesn't know anything about my relationships." Larry persists.

"no but I do, and I know you are not happy with Ellie. She is kinda nice, but you were more fun and happier when you were with Ally."

Larry looks down at the ground for a second and he breathed heavily.

"buddy." Larry look up to meet Sam's eyes again "I loved Ally. I was really happy with Ally, but…" Larry takes a moment like he needs to compose his emotions before he continues. "that was the past. Ally didn't trust me and there are no feelings between Ally and me anymore. You need to accept that."

Sam looks down at the ground. He looks sad. "are you, upset daddy?" Sam asks.

"no buddy I am not upset. But I would really like for you to get along with Ellie and give her a chance."

"I'll try daddy, but I didn't mean to make you sad, but Ally said that you would want to hear my opening because you love me."

"I love you buddy… more than anything in the world, but…" Larry stops for a moment. "you talked to Ally about me and Ellie?" Larry asks.

Sam lights up in a smile. "yeah. She is so nice. We talk a lot."

"buddy you can talk to me if you have any trouble you know that right. You can always come to me." Larry takes his son into a hug.

"I know that daddy," Sam says into his dad's neck.

They break the hug and Larry smiles at his son.

"Okay, buddy. Grap your stuff. Your mom is waiting for you." Larry says and tousles his son's blond hair. Sam grabs his backpack and Larry locks the door and they walk down the hallway towards the elevator together.

Ally has spent her day relaxing in her apartment and on getting some cleaning done. Now it is around 5 pm and Ally is sitting on her couch watching a tv-show when it knocks on the door. she walks over and opens the door. it is Larry.

"you got a minute?" he asks and walks into her apartment before she can answer. She looks surprised after him and closes the door and enters the living room where he is standing waiting for her. she looks at him for a moment. He seems agitated and he is walking back and forth while rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Larry, what is going on? You are freaking me out a little bit."

Larry stops pacing back and forth and looks at her. "what are you up to?" he asks Ally looks utterly confused at him. "what… what are you talking about?"

"with Sam? Why are you spending so much time with my son?" Larry asks.

"I… I… I don't know. Sam comes to me. I don't approach him."

"you told him to tell me that he doesn't like my girlfriend?" Larry asks accusingly.

"no. I told him he should tell you how he feels about her because I know how much he means to you and I know how much you value his opinion and how important it is to you that he gets along with your girlfriend. So, when he told me about her, I told him to talk to you. I actually just did what I thought you would want me to do."

"what I want you to do?" Larry yells. He rubs his temples frustrated. "I want you to stay away from him. you are giving him false ideas about us."

"How can I give him false ideas by telling him that you and I are not a possibility anymore?"

"I…" Larry doesn't know how to respond to that. "just… stay away from Sam."

Larry says and leaves her apartment. Ally is left alone in her apartment. She doesn't really know how the conversation went so bad so quickly. Just a few months ago they were walking in the park and I charmed her into spilling her guts about her case to him and now he is telling her to stay away from Sam. She never tried to get a close relationship with Sam, but it just happened. Sam, just like his father is a very easy guy to talk to and to get close to.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally is on her way home from work. It has been a relatively slow day at the office. No big case has come up, so she is in a great mood as she walks into the lobby of her apartment building. It has been about a month since Ally had a big argument with Larry where he told her to stay away from Sam. It hasn't been easy to stay away from Sam. He is a very chatty boy and Ally has constantly used the excuse of being busy whenever Sam has approached her, which Ally doesn't like to do. She doesn't like lying to Sam. She likes Sam and she doesn't like the very cold air between her and Larry, that has been there since their argument.

Ally is standing in front of the elevator when a tall blonde woman walks up next to her. ally briefly looks over at her and recognizes the woman as Larry's girlfriend Ellie. Ally has seen Ellie in the building a few times, but she hasn't spoken with her since their argument about their case where they were on the opposite sides of the court. Ally just looks down at her feet. Ally presses the elevator button for her own floor and asks Ellie which floor. She replies it is the same. They are the standing in silence until Ally notice Ellie is repeatedly whipping her eyes and Ally also hears a few sobs.

"you are okay?" Ally asks. She doesn't really engage in a conversation with this woman. Larry has already told her to stay away from his son. He definitely wouldn't like for her to get involved with his girlfriend or any reason his girlfriend could possibly have.

"I'm… I'm fine," she says while she can't hide her tears. The elevator arrives at their floor and Ally steps out. She looks back at Ellie. She doesn't move before the doors are closing. Ally stops the door. Ellie looks up to meet her eyes. She notices Ally actually seems concerned with her. Ellie steps out of the elevator.

"may I ask you a question?" Ellie asks.

"sure." Ally says. not sure if she wants to be part of this but she also is a person who can't leave someone in sadness without at least trying to help.

"have you ever had a boyfriend who has an incredibly good-looking ex-girlfriend? I know he likes me." she cries. "at least I think he does, but… I saw his ex-girlfriend yesterday. I mean I know she is his son's mother, but…"

"listen…" Ally says after Ellie has been rambling about her doubts for a while. It is the exact same doubts Ally had when Larry's ex who is also Sam's mother, Jamie came back when Ally and Larry were together. "if you really love someone and you know that he cares about you too…" it hurts Ally to say it, but she wants Larry to be happy. "you have to believe that love is enough no matter what."

"I love my boyfriend. He is an amazing man, but… it just seems like he is so distracted by something or someone and he is always so focused on his son."

"well… being a parent is a full-time job, that can't be turned off, but… just because he is a father I'm sure it doesn't mean he cares any less about you it just means he needs to divide his time."

"it almost sounds like you been there," Ellie says. She seems less upset now.

"I have…" Ally admits. Ally is starting to get the feeling that Ellie might not know about her and Larry's past, so Ally doesn't see a reason to tell her now. "and I know that dating someone who is a parent is a gift. Especially if you have a special bond with the child. That… in my experience… strengthen the relationship with your partner."

"so the key to my boyfriend is through his son." Ellie suddenly sounds very excited.

"I didn't say that." Ally quickly says. she has a bad feeling about this. she remembers how Ellie talked about a father who didn't have any rights when Ally and Ellie were up against each other in court.

"thank you so much," Ellie says happy and walks away. Ally is left with a really bad feeling in her stomach.

It has been a few days since Ally had the chat with Ellie. She hasn't seen either Sam or Larry since. Maybe it is a good sign. She isn't sure. Ally comes home from work. She walks into the lobby of her building and towards the elevator. Sam comes up and stands next to her. he doesn't say something which he normally does and it doesn't go unnoticed by Ally how sad Sam looks. As the elevator doors close Sam starts humming a song. It is a song familiar to Ally. It is puff the Magic Dragon.

"I thought you said that was a sad song, Sam?" Ally asks.

"it is." The young boy says. "I'm kinda sad today."

"why?" Ally asks. she is concerned for the little boy that she has come to care about a lot.

Sam shrugs. "my dad was supposed to take me to practice today but something at work came up."

"well, it happens sometimes, Sam." Ally tries. She has never been good with kids and sadness. "I can take you to practice if you would like."

Sam looks up at Ally in a big smile but then his smile fades again.

"no thanks. Ellie is coming to take me to practice which is strange." The doors to the elevator open and they step out and start walking towards their apartments. "Ellie… my dad's girlfriend." Sam elaborates to Ally in case she didn't know who Ellie is. "she asked me if she should take me to practice today. It is super strange. Yesterday she picked me up from school. A week ago she didn't even want to come and have ice cream with me and dad and now she is like… weird."

Ally starts to get a strange feeling of guilt in her stomach.

"Sam." Ally says and they both stop walking. "it might have been because of me."

Sam look confused at Ally. So Ally elaborates. "Sam have you thought about maybe she is trying to connect with you and get to know you."

Sam makes a grimace that clearly tells Ally he isn't really interested in that.

"she is kinda strange. I mean so are you…" Sam says and that makes Ally look at Sam like she is shocked about his comment. "but you are also really nice. She isn't." Sam says.

"Have you spoken to her? yesterday when she picked you up from school. What did the two of you talk about?"

"Nothing," Sam says shrugs.

"you didn't say a word to her?" Ally asks surprised.

"Nope."

"Sam I think your dad really likes her. maybe you should give her a fair chance to get to know her. maybe you would like her."

"But I don't want my dad to like her," Sam says sd and look down at the ground. "I want him to like you," Sam admits.

"well, Sam. That is not going to happen. Your dad and I are not going to be together again."

Sam look down sad. Then he takes out his housekey and unlocks the front door. he enters his apartment.

"goodbye Ally." He says sad and closes the door.

Later that night he hears Larry and Ellie coming down the hallway.

"How did it go with taking Sam to practice today?" Larry asks as he is standing outside his door trying to find his house key. Ally has walked to her front door and is standing in her entrance listening to Ellie. She knows she shouldn't bee spying on her neighbor, but she feels so bad about how Sam reacted earlier.

"It went well I think." Ellie says. "he told me about the rules of the game and about how the coach wants him to practices a specific move or something. To be honest with you I didn't understand much of what he said. I just tried to sound interested."

"well, I appreciate you are trying. It means a lot to me." Larry says and places a kiss on Ellie's lips passionately before they enter the apartment.

"Hey, buddy." Is the last thing Ally hear Larry say before the door to Larry's apartment closes.

Ally leans against her front door. she exhales in relief. Now it sounds like Sam is at least trying to give Ellie a chance and it seems like Ellie and Larry are getting closer again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Courthouse**

Ally has just finished a trial where she won over Larry. they leave the courtroom together and Ally has a big smug smile on her face which she knows is bothering Larry. he is usually the one to gloat when he wins a case but he doesn't like it when the shoe is on the other foot.

"you don't have to gloat." He says irritated to her as they walk down the hallway of the courtroom towards the elevator.

"a deal is a deal." Ally says with a big smug smile. "loser buys lunch." Ally reminds him.

"Alright." Larry agrees. "it was an unfair case though, you know." Larry says as they are standing and waiting for the elevator.

"what? No, you are a sore loser." Ally protest.

"come on. It was a wrongful termination case and I was representing the company. The judge never rules in the favor of the company everyone knows that. The ruling is always in favor of the poor unemployed woman."

"you are whining." Ally says.

"you are gloating," Larry says as they step into the elevator.

"oh, and you have never done that before to me?" Ally asks and turns to face him.

"no. I won bets fair and square." Larry says and turns to face her too. As they are standing there in the elevator. Just the two of them, Ally starts looking into Larrys dark chocolate-brown eyes. over the past few weeks, they have had more frequent little friendly chats and jokes when they have accidentally bumped into each other in the lobby at their apartment building. The awkwardness between them regarding Larry being in a relationship with Ellie while Sam is still trying to get Larry to be with Ally has started to fade away. Now they are more like friends then exes. they are standing so close to each other right now and it is just the two of them alone. She notices the softness in his eyes that she fell so madly in love with years ago. Larry reaches up to touch her face but she suddenly moves away from him and looks away.

"what?" he asks surprised.

"you have a girlfriend. Remember?" she says. then the elevator opens and she practically runs out of the elevator and out of the courthouse. Larry is left alone in the elevator. He nearly forgets to step up before the doors close so he has to hold them open to be able to get out. He steps out and is just trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, but he is then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"are you together again?" Larry looks towards where the voice is coming from. It is his ex-girlfriend and Sam's mother, Jamie. Larry is shocked to see her.

"Jamie? Hey…" he says after recovering from the new shock of seeing his ex-girlfriend in the courthouse. He walks over to her.

"what are you doing here?" he asks.

"wasn't that Ally? Your ex-girlfriend?" Jamies asks. Larry look in the direction of where Ally disappeared off to.

"no…" Larry says and turns his focus back to Jamie. "what are you doing here?" he asks again. they start walking towards the entrance of the courthouse.

"that is why Sam keeps talking about her. I thought he was just mistaking the names."

"Jamie." Larry says trying to her to stop focusing on Ally. "why are you showing up here?" he asks a little irritated now.

"We need to talk." Jamie says. "about Sam." She adds when he doesn't respond.

"Yeah, I figured it wasn't about the præsident." He says sarcastically. They then leave the courthouse together.

**Apartment building**

Ally went back to her office after she left the courthouse. She needed to clear her head. When she was in the elevator with Larry, something happened. She looked into his eyes and it was like she was falling in love with him all over again. she has been telling herself for years to get over him. he betrayed her. she could never go back to a guy who would betray her and who didn't trust her.

It is about 8.30 pm and Ally has finally made her way back to her apartment. She exits the elevator on her floor and walks past Larry's apartment and to her own. She fumbles with her keys because she gets distracted. The door to Larry's apartment gets opened but only slightly.

"I think you should tell her." Ally hears Jamie says.

"and what good would that do?" Larry asks. Ally hurries to find her keys but she ends up fumble around instead.

"so she doesn't know that you were going to propose to her?" Jamie asks.

"no, and it won't do any good if she did," Larry says. he sounds irritated. Ally is surprised. She had no clue Larry was even considering marrying Ellie.

"what went wrong?" Jamie asks.

"there was a mess up with the dessert so she didn't get the ring. Then the next day I had ice-cream with Helena and Ally saw us and she completely misunderstood the situation." Larry explains. Ally is shocked. She thought she just heard her name coming from Larry, but she must have heard wrong. She finally gets her front door open. She walks into her apartment, but she doesn't close the door completely so she can hear the rest of what Larry and Jamie is talking about, because even though Ally is convinced Larry just said the wrong name and that it was actually his new girlfriend Ellie he is talking about she does recognize the story he is telling as what happened when she and Larry broke up.

"hold on. So you mess up your proposal to your girlfriend and then you go out for ice cream with your ex-wife? Jamie asks and starts laughing.

"it is not funny." Larry hisses at her.

"Okay, I understand now why Ally dumped you and why she ran away from you today," Jamie says.

"it is not funny," Larry says. "Ally is amazing. She will always be someone very special to me and yeah… I did want to marry her back then but she didn't trust me and to be honest I am not worthy of her love. She deserves better."

"so that blonde… whatever she is…" Jamie says. "her name is Ellie." Larry corrects her. "whatever. She is just a second choice because your one and only true love don't want you?" Jamie asks.

"she lives next door," Larry says.

Jamie starts laughing. Now Ally is 100 % certain it is her. she had no clue that Larry was planning on proposing to her back then.

"you live next door to your ex that you are still in love with?" Jamie asks.

"I am not in love with her. I have a girlfriend." Larry reminds Jamie.

"Yeah, but you have never said you loved her. do you remember when I asked you if you were in love with Ally back then?" Larry probably nods but Ally can't know for sure. "you didn't hesitate for a moment to say yes. The only time you have ever said no to have sex with me was when you were with her." Jamie says.

"I know. But Ally doesn't trust me and I can't say I blame her. the only thing I need to focus on now is Sam. Sam is my life now." Larry sounds so determined when he speaks. It breaks Ally's heart. She finally closes the door to her apartment and walks into her living room. she crashes down on the couch. she never knew Larry wanted to propose to her. she completely misunderstood the situation. she never let him explain what happened. She jumped to conclusions and they ended up breaking up. Ally hates herself for this. she ruined the best relationship she ever had and now she will never be able to get it back. Larry is in a relationship with Ellie and he has Sam, who is his whole life now. She will never be more than just his neighbor and ex who lives next door.

That night Ally falls to sleep on her couch when she is so exhausted from crying over her failed relationship and her missed chance with getting a happy life with Larry and Sam. She could have had the perfect little family now but instead… she is living alone. Her ex-boyfriend lives next door with his girlfriend and his sweet kid who Ally adores and every day from now on will be a reminder of what she could have had and is never going to have.


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry I have been slow to update this story. my muse left me on this one for a while. but now it is back and I am going to finish this story very soon. I hope you enjoy it. 2 more chapters to go.**

Ally comes down to the back-alley behind her apartment building. Sam is sitting on the ground, fixing something on his bike. She walks by Sam, hoping he hasn't noticed it is her and walks to the trashcan to throw out the garbage-bag she just brought down. As she turns around and walks back towards the door, Sam looks up to see who is walking by him.

"hi, Ally." He greets with a smile. His dark brown eyes are very similar to his father's.

Ally stops in her tracks.

"Hi, Sam." She says, not looking at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Sam asks with clear signs of sadness in his voice.

"why would you think that, Sam?" Ally asks and walks over to Sam.

"because you never talk to me anymore," Sam says.

"well…" Ally says, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation because she knows Sam is right. She has been avoiding talking with him since she overheard Larry talking with his ex about the failed proposal to Ally.

"I have been busy." That is the best explanation ally can come up with, and from Sam's quick look of disbelieving, she knows he doesn't believe her.

"you are not really good at lying." He says and looks back down on what he was working on his bike.

"I know." Ally admits.

"is it because of my dad?" Sam asks while he continues his work.

"why would you think that it has something to do with him?"

"he has been upset lately, and you are avoiding me. I figured it probably had something to do with each other."

"you are a pretty observant guy."

"my dad is pretty easy to figure out. Even though he always likes to pretend nothing is ever wrong. I can tell." Sam says with a confident look on his face. Ally mostly just want to go back up to her apartment, but she doesn't like that Sam feels she is mad at him. She never intended her avoidance of Larry to go out on Sam. Ally kneels down next to Sam.

"what are you doing with your bike?" Ally asks.

"Just checking to see if my tire is flat. My bike wasn't going very fast this morning. I a just checking to see if there is a hole in it somewhere."

"you know how to do that by yourself?"

"Yeah. It is not so hard." Sam confidently says while focusing on his task at hand.

"Why are you avoiding my dad?" Sam asks Ally while he continues his work. Ally looks surprised at Sam. She was expecting that question. "are you mad at him?"

Ally doesn't know what to say. How can she tell Sam that she overheard his dad talking to his mom about how his dad was planning on proposing to Ally 2 years ago, but instead, Ally broke up with him? If Ally tells Sam that she is the reason she and Larry aren't together, Sam wouldn't want to see her ever again. She is debating with herself on whether to tell Sam the truth, so he doesn't think it was his dad's fault that Ally and Larry aren't together when in reality, it is actually Ally's fault.

"Sam… I am not mad at your dad." Ally says and takes him for a small sideways hug.

"you promise?" he asks with a sad look in his eyes when he is looking up at her.

"I promise."

"Ally, do you have a bucket I can fill with water?" Sam asks. Ally look confused at him.

"I need to figure out if there is a hole in my tire. I can't get the air to stay in it."

"sure, I will see what I can find." Ally says and stands up. "be right back." she smiles at him and then walks inside. As she walks into the elevator, a blonde woman steps out. Ally doesn't notice who it is until the elevator doors are almost closed. She then realizes it was Ellie, Larry's girlfriend.

After a while, Ally comes back down to the back alley behind the building where Sam is. As Ally walks through the basement, where the door is open, she can hear Sam is talking with someone.

"do you love my dad?" Sam asks, whomever he is talking with, which Ally assumes is Ellie.

"yes, I am in a relationship with your father."

"That was not what I asked," Sam says a bit cold while he is looking down on the flat tire of his bike.

"Sam… I am in a relationship with your father. Whether you like it or not, I like your father a lot."

"I want my dad to be happy," Sam says. His voice is so filled with sadness. It almost breaks Ally's heart.

"And you don't think your father is happy with me?" Ellie asks.

"I guess, maybe… just not in the same way."

"in the same way as in what? Like when he was with your mother?"

"I guess," Sam says. Ally can tell it isn't his father's relationship with his mother he is referring to.

"Could you at least try and accept that your father and I are together?" Ellie asks a bit irritated.

"it isn't that I don't like you, Ellie," Sam says and stands up. Ellie looks confused at him. "I just want him to be as happy as he was when he was with Ally. He loves her. he never told me he loves you or my mom." Sam says and walks away. Ellie is left alone.

"Ally?" Ellie asks after Sam, but Sam just walks inside, and he sees Ally hiding right inside the door.

"Hey, Ally." He says and walks by her. Ally can tell based on his body language; he is agitated.

Ally is woken up by the sound of knocking on her front door. She wipes the sleep out of her eyes and gets out of bed. The cold floor isn't feeling good for her bare feet as she walks to the front door. She peeps through the peephole in her front door and sees to her big surprise Larry Paul standing outside. She looks at herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway. Her hair is to totally messy, and she is in her old pajamas. Not precisely the greats look when an ex comes for an unexpected visit. She tries desperately to straighten her hair to at least someone refined look before she opens the door. She forces a friendly smile on her face when she opens the door.

"morning, Ally." He looks down at her and notices she is still in her pajamas. He also sees her morning hair, which makes him smile, and Ally looks cranky. He notices she has that morning crankiness in her face that he remembers from when they were together. She would be really grumpy if he happened to wake her up in the morning.

"Sorry I woke you up." He says.

"no… no, you didn't." Ally tries her best to pretend like she has been awake for a while, although he can probably tell that she just tumbled out of bed.

"do you have a minute?" he asks.

"sure." She says a little uncertain and steps aside to let him in. They walk into the kitchen, where Ally starts making a cup of coffee.

"do you want a cup?" she asks a little uncertain. Larry seems nervous, which is very unlike him.

"sure." He says nervously. He looks around the apartment.

"what do you want, Larry?" Ally asks when she is tired of waiting for him to speak his mind.

"I need your advice." He finally says and sits down at the kitchen table across from Ally.

"my advice?" she asks, surprised. "what is the case about?" she hands him the freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"it is not a case." He takes the cup. "it is about Sam."

"Sam?" Ally nearly chokes on her coffee. Her head starts spinning. He most have figured out what Sam told Ellie yesterday or maybe he is upset that she has been avoiding him. Or perhaps he is upset that she helped Sam with his bike.

"what? What about Sam?" Ally exclaims nervously

"I don't know what is going on with him." Larry takes off his dark-framed glasses and places them on the table before he speaks again. "he is really close with you, right?"

"not… not really. I… I only speak with Sam when I meet him in the hallway or something." Ally is nervous about this conversation, but she is also confused because Larry doesn't seem upset. He seems anxious.

"Sam is withdrawing from me. He doesn't talk to me. He seems sad, but he won't talk to me."

"he is a lot like you. "Ally says. Larry looks up at her with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"maybe…" Ally says as she is leaning against the kitchen counter. "he doesn't talk about his feelings because you always like to pretend like nothing is ever wrong." Ally says honestly. "you don't talk about feelings. So why should he?"

"has he told you about what is bothering him?" Larry asks after a moment where he is taking in what Ally just said.

"me? No:" Ally says way too fast for Larry to actually believe it. He looks up and meets her eyes with a knowing smile. Ally knows she is caught.

Ally takes a moment to choose the right words before she speaks.

"Sam is a smart kid." Ally starts. Larry nods with a proud smile. "he sees what is going on. Also, with you. he can see right thought that façade of all happiness that you put on."

"I don't put on a façade." Larry quickly protests by interrupting Ally.

"Tell him the truth about how you are feeling. Tell him about what is going on in your life, and he will do the same. He just wants to be a part of your life in a larger sense than just help you joggle your caseload or watching football games with you."

Larry nods in understanding. He knows Ally is right. He just needs to figure out how he is going to get out of his own comfort zone and tell Sam the truth. Larry stands up.

"thank you so much, Ally." He says with a big smile. Ally walks him to the front door. In the small entrance where they are standing close, Ally feels Larry is brushing his hand angst hers as he passes her to leave the apartment.

"thank you. Larry says again and leans down and places a kiss on her forehead before he leaves with a smile on his face.

It is late evening, and Ally has been in her apartment all day. Her brain was spinning after the conversation with Sam yesterday and what she overheard Sam saying to Larry's girlfriend, Ellie. The discussion with Larry about parenting advice this morning didn't make her head spin any less. Ally keeps thinking about what Sam said to Ellie yesterday. Ellie clearly didn't know that Ally is Larry's ex-girlfriend. Ally goes to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she hears loud voices thought the door is coming from the hallway.

"she is your ex?" Ellie is asking very loud.

"yes, she is my ex," Larry says in the same loud tone. He is clearly irritated about the ongoing conversation.

"And you didn't think to mention that you are living next door to your Ex?"

"no, I didn't," he says irritated.

Ally has walked to her front door and is peeping through the peephole, but she can see them, only hear them.

"I didn't think it was relevant to mention." Larry says after a moment where he has calmed himself down. "she broke up with me nearly 2 years ago. I moved to Detroit to be with Sam. I only moved to Boston again because Jamie got a job here, so I moved her to be close to Sam. I didn't know Ally was living next to until one day I bumped into her."

"you bumped into her?" Ellie asks in an irritated voice that almost sounds like disbelieve. "I saw you come out of her apartment this morning. What were you doing in her apartment at 9m?"

"no…" Larry says a little too loud and too fast to sound believable. "we do not sleep together." He says. To Ally's big surprise, Larry almost seems disappointed when he says it. "you have absolutely nothing to worry about. There is no chance that she and I will ever be together again. she doesn't trust me, so no need to worry."

"oh, really? No need to worry. Ellie says loud again. "Your son doesn't want you and I to be together because he wants you to be with her. He thinks you still love her. She is constantly around Sam. He is constantly talking about her. you don't think that is cause for me to worry?"

"no, I don't. my son doesn't decide who I date."

"oh no, he just decides where you live and where you work. So why not who you date?"

"that is called being a parent. My child's wellbeing is my number 1 priority. Sam's happiness will always be my priority."

"so if sweet little Sam's happiness means sleeping with the annoying girl next door, so be it?" Ellie says, irritated. It makes Ally almost want to go out and punch her in the face until she hears what Larry says.

"do not talk about Ally like that." He says almost in a threating tone.

"oh, I thought she was just your Ex. Sam was right. You do still love her."

"Ally and I didn't break up because I stopped loving her," Larry admits. He is leaning against the wall in the hallway. He takes off his glasses and looks down on the ground.

"so, this is it. You go back to your ex. Ally is probably watching us right now. Just ready to jump into your bed the moment I am out of here." Ellie says. Ally's heart starts beating really fast. She isn't sure if Ellie is just being sarcastic or actually knows that Ally is standing right behind her front door and listens to everything they are saying.

"no. Ally wouldn't do that." Larry says calmly. "let's go inside and talk about this." he says, and Ally can hear he is unlocking his front door.

"come on. Let's talk this through."

Ally can hear they walk into Larry's apartment, and the door is being closed behind them. Ally leans against the wall. Now her head is spinning, even more then it was before. She couldn't believe her own ears. It almost sounded like Larry was disappointed when he said he wasn't sleeping with Ally.


	11. chances are

**Note: this is actually the chapter that is the foundation for my idea to this story. I just had to come up with the first chapters to make this one makes sense. One more chapter to go. enjoy and as always please let me know what you think. I always appreciate your opinion on my work.**

"bye, Daddy."

Ally is sitting in her kitchen, having breakfast looking over a case file when she hears Sam yell in the hallway, and she can hear him run down the hall towards the elevator. Ally smiles to herself. Sam has sounded so happy over the past 2 weeks. Larry must have had a chat with Sam that cheered Sam up. Ally, on the other hand, has been wracking her brain about that conversation she overheard between Larry and his girlfriend Ellie. Ally has started to have dreams about being with Larry again. Sometimes very erotic fantasies, which she knows are very wrong. She keeps telling herself that she and Larry will never be back together, and Ally keeps telling herself that it is for the best, but still, Ally keeps seeing that sweet smile of Larry's face whenever she closes her eyes. She hears the sound of his soft voice when he comes home from work together with Sam. Just a few days ago, Ally met him in the courthouse, and he brushed up against her in such a sweet, gentle way and made her head spin. After Ally has finished her breakfast, she leaves her apartment to go for a walk in the beautiful weather. The sun is shining in through the window of her apartment. She is stuck on the case, so she might as well go get some fresh air and get Larry out of her head. She puts on some clothing and puts on her shoes. She is determined to get Larry out of her head by the time she gets back so she can focus on her case, but… the moment she opens her front door, the sweet sound of Larry's singing voice is hitting her right in the face. It isn't just the sound of his sweet singing voice that her sending her in a loop. It is the song he is singing.

"I remember clearly how you looked the night we met. I recall your laughter and your smile. I remember how you made me feel so at ease. I remember all your grace, your style. And now you're all I long to see. You've come to mean so much to me."

It is the song that Larry wrote for Ally back when they were together. It is the song chances are. Ally can't believe her own ears. Why would he be singing that song right now? She tries to convince herself that he must be singing the song for his girlfriend, Ellie. The thought of him singing that song for another woman gives her a bad feeling in her stomach. She tells herself that it isn't her song, but that doesn't really make the bad feeling of jealousy go away. Ally steps out of her apartment and locks her front door. She tries to walk as determined as she possibly can to ignore the song and Larry's sweet voice, but when he walks by Larry's door and sees that it is left slightly open, she can't ignore it. She stops and listens to him, singing for a moment. Despite the voice inside her head telling her that he isn't singing for her. She can't stop the loving feeling in her head of all the memories floating in her head of all the great times she had with Larry back then as she is listening to him singing.

"Chances are I'll see you, Somewhere in my dreams tonight. You'll be smiling like the night we met. Chances are I'll hold you, and I'll offer all I have. You're the only one I can't forget. Baby, you're the best, I've ever met"

When Larry is done singing, Ally somehow finds herself standing in the middle of his apartment, looking at him. He looks so handsome as he is sitting at the piano with his back to her. Larry seems to be focused on the song and emotionally invested in the song when he is singing. Ally is also surprised to see that he is sitting alone. Once he stops singing, Ally gets back to reality too. She realizes she is standing in his apartment and is about to sneak out again and to hope he never noticed Ally was here, but he turns around and sees her before she can sneak out.

"Ally?" Larry asks, surprised.

"Oh… ah… hi… your… your door was open." Ally says, fumbling over her words and laughs uncertainly. "Sam… Sam must have left it open by accident when he left earlier." Larry nods.

"you are leaving?" he asks when she is walking towards the door to avoid the awkwardness of explaining why she is standing in his apartment, listening to him singing.

"oh, ah yeah. I don't want to interrupt."

"you are not." He says and smiles at her. He walks closer to her. "or do you have someplace to be?" he asks, referring to her coat and shows she is wearing.

"no…" Ally says, looking down at herself. "I… I was just going out for a walk in the sun," she explains with a shrug. He nods.

"do you want some company?" he asks, uncertain with a smile.

"I…" Ally is back to reality. It is hard for her to say no when he is looking at her with that sweet smile, but she has already cost him enough trouble with his girlfriend.

"I don't think Ellie would like it." Ally says and walks towards the door.

"Ellie and I broke up," Larry admits. Ally stop sin her tracks and turns around to face him. He is leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry about that." She says intensely trying to hide the relive that she feels inside, and at the same time, she is beating herself up for feeling relived about Larry breaking up with his girlfriend.

"I'm not," Larry says. Ally look at him with wide eyes. The moment their eyes meet, Larry looks down.

"it wasn't because of me, was it?" Ally asks, feeling guilty. "because I have been talking with Sam?"

"no. It has nothing to do with Sam. Ellie wasn't the right one for me."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Ally says, sounding sincere. Larry walks closer to her.

"I am not actually," Larry says and slowly takes her hand in his. Testing to see if she is pushing him away, but he is delighted when she doesn't.

"that song… you were just singing…"

"you remember it?" he asks a bit surprised, but also, he has a sound of joyful expectations in his voice. She nods.

"you wrote that song for me at Christmas when we were together." He nods. He smiles when she tells him she remembers.

"why were you singing it now?" she asks, confused.

"trip down memory lane, I guess." He says, sounding suddenly insecure. "remembering the best time in my life." He says and walks away from her. Ally is completely cut off guard by that comment.

"Ally, why did we break up?" Larry asks and turns around to face her again. He is standing at a reasonable distance between them.

"I… well technically, we didn't. you dropped me a note and left."

"I don't… but… you didn't really trust me, did you? I mean. I get it. I am not even sure I always trust my self when it comes to personal stuff." Larry paces back and forth and scratches his forehead. "I failed in my life repeatedly. Now Jamie has given me a second chance to succeed as a father, and I am asking you, my ex-girlfriend, for advice. When I was with you, I asked my ex-wife for advice. It is starting to form a pattern."

"Larry." Ally says to try and get him to stop pacing back and forth. He stops and takes off his glasses and looks at her with his big brown eyes.

"I can tell you for the fact that you have succeeded in at least 1 thing."

"Being a good neighbor?" he jokes with a smile, and it makes her chuckle as she walks closer to him.

"yes, that too." She says and places her hands on his chest. "but also… you have succeeded at being a really great father. Sam… is a wonderful boy and the bond the 2 of you share now… is amazing. Sam is a happy boy now. I have seen how the two of you spend a lot of time together, not just him being a part of your life, but you are also being an active part of his life. Which, from what I have seen over the past few months, is an amazing thing for both of you."

"Thanks, Ally. That really means the world coming from you," he says and places his hand on her cheek. She leans into the touch of his hand. He slowly bends down and kisses her. But he quickly, to Ally's big disappointment, pulls away from her and walks away from her.

"I'm sorry, Ally. That… that shouldn't happen. I know you don't feel that way about me."

"who says I don't?"

Larry turns around on his heels and faces her with wide-eyed surprise.

"you still have feelings for me?" he asks, surprised.

"I… I don't know." She says and looks down at her hands. "I shouldn't because… you confuse me… annoy me, but… most importantly… you hurt me when you left." She says and finally looks up to meet his brown eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, Ally." He says. his voice is so soft and vulnerable. "actually." He says and looks down to take a moment to find the right choice of words. He walks over to his desk and finds a piece of paper in his desk draw. "I was going to propose to you back then." He says and walks over to her with the piece of paper. It is a printed photo of a beautiful ring. Ally is stunned by the beauty of the ring. "I... I knew that, actually." She stutters. He looks surprised.

"Sam told you, right?"

"no… I overheard you talking with Sam's mother, Jamie, about it a few weeks ago. I had no clue until then."

Larry smiles relived but also with a hint of sadness on his face "do you remember our last dinner out?" ally nods. She remembers every moment of it, and she has been wondering since that night what happened since he was being so strangely.

"I was going to propose to you that night, but there was a mess up, so the ring ended up at another table."

"That was why you were behaving so strangely?"

"I was nervous. As I told you, I fail in most aspects of my life. For once in my life, I was actually sure I had found the women I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Then the ring got messed up, and once again, I wasn't sure of anything in my life. Then your distrust in me. It just convinced me that the best thing I could do for you would be to leave you alone so you could find happiness with someone who actually deserves your love."

Once Larry stops talking, he looks over at Ally, who seems like she just fell down from the moon. She is just starring at him, unable to speak.

"aren't you going to say something?" he asks once she has been starring at him for a few moments.

"I… I don't know what to say, Larry."

"I know you don't trust me, but do you think it could be possible for us to at least just be friends again?" Larry asks with pleading eyes. "I just that Sam, he really adores you, and he is going to blame me if you and I can't be friends."

"I… I don't think I can be friends with you, Larry." Ally says and looks down at her hands nervously. Larry looks really heartbroken.

"I understand, Ally." He is about to walk by her to his kitchen, but she grabs her wrist. He stops in his tracks.

"I don't think we can be just friends, Larry." Ally says and looks up at him and breaks into a big smile. Once Larry realizes what it is, Ally is saying he captures her lips in a big passionate kiss. They both smile, and Ally chuckles.

"This is only on one condition that I am willing to give this a second chance."

"Okay," Larry says and awaits her condition.

"that you don't just leave again by leaving a note, or if you cancel our plans, tell me why. If you are meeting with you are having lunch with your ex-wife or Sam's mother or any other Ex in your life, please tell me."

"I can't promise that I won't make mistakes again, but I promise I will try not to."

"good enough for me." Ally says, and once again, Larry captures her in a big passionate kiss.

"what about Sam?" Ally asks hours later when they are laying in Larry's bed, comfortably relaxing in each other's arms.

"what about him? he is at his mother's for the weekend." Larry places a kiss on her forehead.

"I mean, are you going to tell him about us when he comes back?"

"if you don't mind, I would like to keep you to myself for a little while."

"what if he asks?"

"if he asks? I am going to tell him." Larry says and kisses her passionately. "he is going to be thrilled when he finds out." Ally just smiles. She has always liked Sam, since the first time he came to her office asking for her help to sue his parents for emotional distress.

"But, I'm really sorry, Ally," Larry says with a stern look on his face. Ally look confused at him.

"for what?"

"It is my fault." He says with sadness in his voice. Ally look worried at him. "you never got to go for a walk in the sun." they both start laughing. "very funny." She says and pushes him playful on the shoulder.

**note: I love the song "Chances are" which is on Spotify song by RDJ. I listen to it sometimes which was what gave me the idea to this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: this chapter was not originally going to be a part of this story but, last summer, I was a camp counselor, and one day we had 3 thunderstorms rolling in over the camp back to back, and my co-counselor and the kids were freaked out. There was a tree that was struck by lightning in our camp. So, we started to sing so we couldn't hear the thunder that was right above us. That was the idea for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

It has been a few weeks since Ally and Larry started dating again. They haven't told Sam yet. For the time being, they are just enjoying each other's company whenever Sam is at his mother's place. Ally came home about an hour ago. She had just entered her apartment when she heard the thunderstorm break out, and the rain started pouring down the windows. She was just lucky she had managed to leave the office just in time to be able to make it home before the thunderstorm rolled in over them. She had seen the dark grey clouds on the horizon about an hour earlier and had decided to leave before the rain would start, but Richard had stopped her and kept her occupied for about 30 minutes with some advice he needed about a case he was working on. She had finally managed to leave the office and head home.

Ally comes into her apartment and drops her bag off in the hallway. She got a call from Larry earlier that Sam was staying at his mom's for the night, so they had made plans for Larry to pick up some takeout on his way home, and then he was going to stay at her apartment for the night.

Ally has just dropped down on the couch when it knocks on the door. She looks at her watch. It is only a little after 5.30 pm. Larry had told her he would be in a meeting until 6 pm. He most have finished the meeting early Ally thinks to herself with a smile as she walks to the door. She opens the door with a big smile on her face, but to her big surprise, it isn't Larry standing outside the door. It is Sam. He is soaked, and he is freezing cold.

"may I stay with you until my daddy comes home?" he asks while shaking from the freezing cold rain that has soaked through his coat.

"yes, of course, Sam." Ally says and lets him in.

"you should take a shower, Sam, so you can get heated up." Ally says while she finds two towels for the freezing cold boy.

"No… no… I don't want to." Sam says. He sounds scared. Which is a big contrast to the always so cheerful young boy. Then a loud sound of thunder is heard outside, and Sam quickly without thinking about how soaking wet he is, hugs Ally tight. He is clearly terrified of thunder.

"It is okay, Sam," Ally says, hugging the young who is now shaking in fear.

"Hey, Sam. Why don't you get changed into some dry clothing, and I will make us a cup of hot chocolate?" Ally offers. Sam nods. she has tears in his eyes. "it is okay, Sam."

"will you go with me?" he asks with pleading eyes. Ally nods with a smile.

"yes." They go to Sam's apartment, and Sam finds a clean set of clothing.

"remember a pair of underwear." Ally calls out to Sam. He is in his room, finding his clothing while Ally politely waits in the living room.

"it is called boxer shorts," Sam calls out from his room. It makes Ally smile. Even though Sam is scared, he is still a pre-teen boy. Sam comes out from his room with the stack of clothing in his hands.

"did you bring a pair of socks too?" Ally asks.

"you sound like my mom now," Sam says and hands Ally the clothing while he walks back into his room and finds a pair of socks.

"they are clean," Sam says when he reenters the living room with the pair of socks in his hands. It makes Ally chuckle.

"good." They then go back into Ally's apartment.

Ally starts making the cups of hot chocolate. Sam stays close to Ally the whole time. He pretends to be helping with the hot chocolate, but Ally can sense it is because he is scared of the thunderstorm that he is staying close to her.

"Are you scared of Thunder?" Sam asks once they are snuggled up cozy under blankets on the couch.

"no, Sam, I'm not. Thunder is just a sound."

"but it is loud and scary."

"then let's be even louder." Ally says and stands up. Sam looks confused at her. She reaches out to take his hand and drags him to his feet. They walk over to the piano that is in the middle of the living room. Ally sits down and invites Sam to sit-down next to her.

"Which one should we sing?" Ally asks Sam as she is hugging him into her.

"how about this one?" Sam asks and starts playing the piano and singing.

"puff the magic dragon…"

"I thought that one was sad." Ally says with a smile.

"Nah, I kinda like it. it reminds me of the first time I meet you and when you and my dad were together."

Ally can't help but smile, but she is trying to hide it by placing a kiss on Sam's head while he continues to sing the song.

"I have a question," Sam says once he is done playing the song. He looks up at Ally very determined. "can I sue someone for not doing something. Which is really stupid not to do?"

Ally is just looking at him, utterly confused.

"sue someone for doing something stupid? That depends on is the stupid thing illegal?"

"no, the stupid thing is to not do something." Sam clarifies.

"well, you can't sue someone for not doing something." Ally says with a smile.

"hmmph." Sam says, disappointed. "what if not doing something is a stupid thing to do, but doing something is actually a really smart thing that will make a lot of people happy."

"Well, maybe trying to convince something to do the smart thing," Ally says, still not quite following what Sam is talking about.

"Yeah, I tried that. It didn't work." Sam says, disappointed. "he didn't listen."

"let me guess. It has something to do with your dad?" Ally asks, amused.

"yes," Sam says with a big smile. "I told him it was stupid of him not to start dating you again. He just says it is complicated. My mom always says that whenever she is trying to avoid something."

"When did you tell you, dad, to do that?" Ally asks, trying not to give away to Sam that she and Larry are back together, but at the same time, she is curious.

"about a month ago. And 2 months ago. And 3 months ago."

"Okay, I got it. You told you, dad, that a lot." Ally says with a smile.

Sam nods. "he doesn't listen." Sam says, disappointed. "could you tell him to stop being stupid?" Sam asks, optimistic with so much hope in his voice.

"I could try maybe," Ally says, trying to hide her smile.

"Thanks, Ally," Sam says happily. "I think the thunderstorm stopped. I'll go take that shower now." He gets up from the chair and grabs his clothing and walks to the bathroom. Ally can't stop smiling. She has dreamed for years about having a family and having kids. She just never imaged that could actually become possible, but Sam and Larry. They might be precisely the family she has always dreamed about.

While Sam is in the shower, it knocks on the door. It must be Larry. Ally happily walks to the door and opens, and she is greeted by the smiling face of Larry Paul.

"hey." He says and places a kiss on her lips. "I brought dinner." He announces as he makes his way to the kitchen and places the takeaway bags on the counter. Ally smiles and shortly after follows him into the kitchen.

"But, we need to talk, Larry." Ally says and walks over and stands right in front of Larry. He suddenly looks very concerned at her.

"okay. That is never a good thing to hear from my girlfriend. What did I do? Are you breaking up with me?"

Ally places a hand behind his head and pulls him in for a very passionate kiss.

"I take that as a no." he says with a big smile when they break the kiss. "yes." Ally says with a big smile.

"yes, as in we are breaking up or yes as in, I am right, we are not breaking up?"

"We are not breaking up. But I need to warn you."

"warn me?" Larry asks, bewildered with a raised eyebrow. "about what?"

"Sam is considering suing you again."

"about what this time?" Larry asks, a little irritated.

"for stupidity and unwillingness to listen to him." Ally explains with a smile.

"are you serious?" Larry asks in disbelieve.

"yes."

"why?" Larry asks, a little irritated.

"because he thinks you are not listening to him. He wants you to tell me how you feel so you and I can be together again. He says that the time where he saw you most happy where when you and I were together."

"ahhh… how do I fulfill this request?" Larry asks with a sneaky smile on his face as he walks closer to Ally.

"I don't know. I would recommend settling a plea." Ally says, trying to sound very formal. Still, it is difficult for her to keep up her straight professional face when Larry is standing right in front of her invading her personal space and looking directly into her eyes with a soft loving look on his face.

"I'll consider that." He says with a smile and takes her in for a passionate kiss.

"I think we are being watched." Ally says in between kisses and both Ally and Larry turn to look at Sam, who has come out from the bathroom. He is now standing in the middle of the living room with a massive smile on his face.

"you lied to me, Ally. You didn't tell me you and my dad where already smooching.

"well… technically I wasn't lying. I was just withholding information."

Sam comes over to Larry and Ally in the kitchen. He can't get a happy smile on his face.

"so, are you two actually really dating again?" Sam asks a bit concerned and looks up at his dad. Ally and Larry are just looking at each other with a smile before Ally says. "yes, Sam, we are actually really dating again."

Sam catches Ally by surprise when he hugs her.

"hey, big man. my girlfriend." Larry says, and Sam just looks up at his dad while he is hugging Ally and she is hugging him back. When Sam breaks the hug, He turns to face his dad and looks at him with a stern look.

"don't screw it up this time, Dad." He says with a warning finger pointed at his dad.

"I promise, buddy. I won't." Larry says and looks directly into Ally's eyes with a sweet smile and a promise of not screwing this up. If he does, he could lose Ally for good, and his relationship would Sam would be in some kind of trouble too.

**note: I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is the end**

**BUT**

**if you need a little extra treat then look to the next chapter. i have made one extra little treat for you :) enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13

**One last little treat if you can't get enough of Larry AKA RDJ**

It has been nearly 2 weeks since Sam found out that Ally and Larry were dating again. Ally and Larry have dated for a month now, and they are planning to spend their 1-month anniversary together, with some nice dinner and some cuddling on the couch. Larry and Ally are sitting on the couch together in Larry's apartment. They are snuggled up together under a blanket. Ally can feel Larry's hand are moving further and further up her leg while he is trailing kisses down her neck. It is distracting her from the movie. Not that she minds that – at all. It makes her giggle, and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He leans over her and slowly lays her down on her back and follows her down and continues kissing her. They are interrupted by the front door being opened, and they both quickly sits up. Shortly after, Sam comes into the living room. He is soaked to the skin.

"Hey, buddy. I thought you were at your mom's tonight." Larry says and walks over to Sam. Sam looks upset.

"I was, but I had a fight with mom. Is it okay I am here for the weekend instead, dad?" Sam asks with sad eyes looking up at his dad.

"of course, buddy. Go get changed into your pajamas. You can come in and watch a movie with us."

Sam looks over at the coffee table where there are two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He clearly gets the idea of what was going on.

"It is okay, dad. I'll go to bed. Goodnight." He walks into his room and closes the door.

"do you want me to leave? He clearly needs you." Ally quietly asks so Sam can't hear them. Larry isn't sure of what to do. Ally gets up from the couch and walks over and kisses Larry, goodnight. Then Sam comes out from his room in his Pajamas. He walks by them towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"good night, Sam." Ally says as Sam walks by them. She then heads towards the front door. Sam comes out from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth when he hears the front door open.

"Are you leaving because of me?" Sam asks and takes his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"no, Sam. It seems like you need some time with your dad."

"don't leave because of me, Ally," Sam asks, almost pleading.

"I'm not Sam." Ally says and places a hand gently on Sam's face. He almost seems sad by the thought of Ally leaving. Larry comes out to them.

"why is Ally leaving, Dad? Did you tell her to?" Sam asks his dad.

"no. I didn't. we just decided that you and I should have some buddy-time."

"But dad, I am going to bed. I don't want to ruin your date."

"you are not buddy."

"Please don't leave Ally." Sam pleads. Ally look over at Larry. He doesn't seem like he wants her to leave either.

"I'm not leaving Sam." Ally says with a smile.

"buddy, go back into the bathroom before the toothpaste is running down your chin," Larry says when Sam starts to have trouble keeping the foaming toothpaste in his mouth. He goes back into the bathroom, and they can clearly hear Sam spitting out the toothpaste because he didn't close the door. Larry quickly closes the door, and it amuses Ally.

"He really doesn't want me to leave." She whispers.

"no, neither do it," Larry says and leans down for a kiss. The kiss quickly grows more passionate until they once again are interrupted by Sam, who opens the door.

"that is why the door had to be closed," Sam says with a knowing smile, and he receives an embarrassing smile by Ally.

"don't worry, daddy. I am going to bed now so you can be all smoochy with Ally." Sam says with a smug smile to his dad. He then walks over and gives Ally a hug.

"good night, Ally." Then Sam walks by Larry without giving him a hug.

"Hey, buddy. What about me?" Larry asks, trying to sound offended by not getting a goodnight hug from his son.

"good night, daddy," Sam says with a sloppy wave towards Larry as he walks towards his room.

"Well, good night to you, Sam," Larry says with a fake surprised look and then at Ally. Ally is just smiling at him. He takes her in for a hug and kisses her down the neck. He starts pushing her back into the living room while he is holding her in his arms, so she doesn't fall. They drop down on the couch, and Larry continues to kiss her down her neck.

"Sam could walk in on us," Ally says, gently pushing Larry off her. Larry knows she is writ and lays down next to her on the couch. He then looks at the tv where the movie is over, and the credits are rolling over the screen.

"how about we actually watch the movie?" Ally asks with a smile, and Larry reluctantly accepts with a kiss. Ally restarts the movie while Larry goes to the kitchen with the empty wine glasses and the empty bottle. About 15 minutes into the movie, it starts to thunder, and pouring rain is hitting the windows. Larry stands up, and without a word, he walks to Sam's room. He soon comes back with Sam in his arms. It seems like Sam is a bit too big for Larry to actually carry his son, but it doesn't seem like Larry cares. Larry lays Sam down on the couch next to Ally and Larry sits down with Sam's head on his lap. Sam is shaking everything the sound of thunder is heard, and Larry is reassuringly running a hand through Sam's hair and down his back to calm him down.

"he is going to sleep in your bed with you tonight?" Ally asks, whispering. Larry looks down at Sam. He is crying of fear, and Larry nods silently to Ally. Ally stands up and gives Larry a kiss before she goes into her own apartment for the night.

Ally is woken up by the sound of intensive persistent knocking on her door. Her hair is messy, and she is still sleepy when she opens the front door. It is Sam standing outside in his Pajamas.

"Why did you leave? Are you mad at me? are you mad at my dad?" he asks. He sounds worried.

"no, Sam. I'm not mad at you are your dad. I left because you and your dad needed each other last night."

"so it was because of me you left?" Sam asks.

Ally kneels down in front of Sam.

"Sam, listen to me," Ally says calmly to try and get the young boy to calm down and relax.

"you are scared of thunder. That is perfectly normal to be. So, you needed your dad last night. That is normal too, and I am not mad about that. I know you are the most important person in your dad's life, and you always will be, and I know that sometimes you will need some time alone with your dad, and then I will leave. There is nothing wrong with that."

"and you don't get mad about it?" he asks, confused.

"no, I'm not. He is your dad, and you need him. I will just prefer if you don't sue him." Ally says, and it makes Sam smile. Sam throws his arms around Ally and hugs her. Ally is taken by surprise but quickly recovers and hugs Sam back.

"hey, no group hug without me." Larry has been standing in the door to his own apartment and observed them. He didn't try to stop Sam even though he knew Ally most likely wasn't awake when Sam knocked on her door. Larry comes over to them and hugs both.

"Daddy, you are squeezing me," Sam complains when his dad joins in the hug.

"I am squeezing you with love." Larry jokes.

"Daddy," Sam complains, and Larry lets go of him, and Sam escapes the hug, and Larry takes Ally in for a hug instead and kisses her passionately.

"I'm going to go in and eat breakfast. So, you two can smooch. You can just come in when you are done." Sam says and walks into Larry's apartment with a smile on his face while he leaves Larry and Ally in the hallway. Larry kisses Ally again once Sam has closed the door behind him.

"how about we go and join him?" Larry asks Ally. She nods and smiles. Larry takes her hand and intervenes their fingers as they close Ally's front door and walks into Larry's apartment, where Sam awaits them.

**Note: in the episode: Hats off for Larry, I felt like Larry was the kind of dad who was only actually being a dad when he was asked to be. Like when his son shows up and says either you are being my dad, or I'll sue you. I wanted to write this last chapter to show the development I wanted for Larry as a dad. I wanted him to become the dad who knows his son's needs and sometimes puts his son's needs, like when his son is scared, over his own personal needs. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
